Le secret de Queerditch mountain
by Sandy Gory
Summary: Qu'estce qui se passe lorsque Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint sont tous seuls dans la montagne et qu'il n'y a qu'une toute petite tente? Pour le savoir, il va falloir lire...


**Le secret de Queerditch mountain.**

_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient. Bien sûr les personnages, les lieux et caetera appartiennent à J.K.Rowling mais on notera cependant un clin d'œil très marqué au merveilleux film d'Ang Lee , Le secret de Brokeback Mountain, qui j'espère raflera ses 8 oscars.

Voilà, c'est ma deuxième fic. J'aimerais dire un grand merci à Owlie Wood, tsuunami, Mélody313, Engel Avery et Niphredill qui, par leur review, m'ont décidé à écrire cette nouvelle histoire.

Je tiens à préciser, pour la compréhension générale de l'histoire, qu'elle est racontée par Olivier Dubois.

C'est parti!

J'avais passé les vacances chez ma meilleure amie dont je ne citerais pas le nom de peur que des admiratrices fanatiques ne la torturent. Des vacances toutes simples à rien faire, regarder la télé… Je me suis bien marré devant une émission qui s'appelait QUEERs. Tout ce qu'ils inventent ces moldus, je vous raconte pas! On a été au cinéma. Le film qu'on a vu m'a totalement retourné. C'est l'histoire de deux cowboys qui ne sont pas homosexuels au début de l'histoire mais qui tombent amoureux alors qu'ils gardent des moutons dans une montagne. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre leur amour au grand jour parce que chacun a fondé sa famille .Surviennent alors de nombreuses complications. J'ai passé la soirée à expliquer à ma meilleure amie que ce genre d'histoires ne pourrait jamais m'arriver. Seulement mademoiselle pense que la force de cette histoire, c'est que justement, elle pourrait arriver à n'importe qui. Ah les filles, je vous jure! Je sais quand même mieux qu'elle si je suis du genre à m'enticher d'un cowboy! Je suis bien accrocher à la barre, aucune chance que je vire de bord!

A la rentrée, les quatre équipes de quidditch de Poudlard ont été conviées à un événement exceptionnel: un stage d'approfondissement du noble sport sponsorisé par le ministère de la magie. Vous imaginez mon excitation! Aux légendaires marais de Queerditch en plus! A l'endroit même où fut inventé ce merveilleux sport! C'était donc avec un peu (tout petit peu) de peine et de remords que j'abandonnais mes amis, certaines diront lâchement, pour le week-end.

Arrivés sur le terrain, on nous distribua à chacun un sac de couchage. Les rivalités entre les maisons restant trop marquées, Mme Bibine décida de mélanger les équipes. L'horreur! Je me retrouvais avec Flint! _Maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux, je peux vous affirmer que ce type n'a pas seulement une tête d'abruti, il a le cerveau qui va avec!_

Enfin bref… Deux équipes jouant déjà sur le terrain, nous patientions calmement sur le bord jusqu'à ce que je sente sur moi les petits yeux pervers de Flint. J'évitais de croiser son regard. S'il voulait causer tactique avec moi, ça allait mal se passer. J'ai résisté dix minutes, Alicia aurait dit deux, puis j'ai craqué. Je me suis levé.

"Enfin mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin, Flint?"

"La fin? Quelle fin? La tienne?"

"Wahh! Quelle réplique! Je suis scié en deux!…mais moi j'ai conservé la partie dans laquelle il y a mon cerveau! Tu ferais bien d'essayer de retrouver la tienne!"

Flint se tourna en direction du petit bois qui se situait juste derrière nous.

"Tu vois cette forêt Dubois?(A/N: il y a déjà assez de jeux de mots pitoyables pour que je n'en rajoute pas un sur la forêt/Dubois…)"

"Oui. Pas toi? Je me disais bien que tu ne devais pas voir grand chose pour louper autant de buts…"

Flint garda son sang froid.

"A son extrémité se trouve une montagne…"

"…Et tu veux que j'aille y chercher ton cerveau…"

"…Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas le courage d'y aller…"

"…C'est un défi?"

Angélica et Katie se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

"Ca va pas recommencer ces histoires! C'est trop débile!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles. J'ai la situation bien en main.", leur répondis-je avec un grand sourire super sexy.

D'ailleurs elles clignèrent des yeux à cause de la lumière éblouissante que renvoyait ma parfaite dentition.

Je pris mon sac et fixait Flint droit dans les yeux.

"Quand tu veux."

"Alors maintenant."

Il prit un des sacs contenant une tente et en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucun des professeurs accompagnateurs ne nous aperçoivent, nous pénétrâmes dans le bois.

Deux heures plus tard, je m'écriais:

"C'est pas vrai! Abruti! On est perdu!"

Flint n'en menait pas large.

"Panique pas Dubois! On trouvera bien quelqu'un à qui demander notre chemin…"

"Et à qui, Monsieur-je-pense-à-tout? A un écureuil ou à madame la pie?"

"C'est bon, relaxe! Regarde derrière toi!"

Je me retournai et j'apercevais enfin une lumière plus forte que celle de la forêt dans laquelle nous tournions en rond depuis trop longtemps parce que Marcus Flint avait décidé de trouver un raccourci.

Marcus me devança alors que nous sortions du bois, ouvrit les bras et murmura:

"Bienvenu à Queerditch mountain."

Alors que nous "escaladions" cette montagne afin de trouver un endroit où planter notre tente, Marcus trouva un chapeau noir de cowboy qu'il eut tôt fait de placer sur sa tête. Aussitôt les images du film de mes vacances me revinrent à l'esprit. Je revoyais ces deux hommes avec leur chapeau, je les revoyais s'enlacer et …

Marcus s'approcha de moi en rigolant.

"Ces moldus, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ridicules! Tu ne trouve pas Dubois?"

"Retire ce chapeau!"

Marcus continuait d'avancer vers moi, il était de plus en plus près. J'essayais de chasser les images qui se mélangeaient dans ma tête et n'y arrivant pas, je fis ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à ma place.

Je l'ai frappé. C'est parti spontanément. Je ne sais pas si c'était de la peur ou du dégoût mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Sa réplique fut également spontanée. Le nez en sang, je m'essuyais sur la manche de ma tenue de quidditch. Le film recommença alors à me hanter. Après que les deux cowboys se soient battus, celui au chapeau noir vole discrètement la chemise ensanglantée de son amant.

En passant devant Flint, je lui lançais:

"T'as pas intérêt à toucher à mes affaires!"

"T'as vraiment pété un câble Dubois. Ca commence à me faire peur…"

Nous nous arrêtions et plantions notre tente à la tombée de la nuit. J'allais chercher de quoi faire un feu pendant que Marcus montais la tente. Au retour, nous décidions une trêve. Avec l'engueulade qu'on allait avoir le lendemain, c'était pas la peine de passer une mauvaise soirée. Marcus fouilla le sac et trouva une boîte… de fayots. A nouveau les images du film revinrent me hanter mais furent bientôt chasser par l'étonnante sympathie que j'éprouvais à l'égard de Flint. Il était assez drôle. Je passais mon temps à le regarder. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient les flammes qui dansaient entre nous.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dubois? Tu fais une tête bizarre… Ca ne va pas ?"

"Si, c'est juste… Tu n'as jamais autant parlé sans tes amis Serpentard."

"Je n'ai pas autant parlé depuis un an."

Ah mon Dieu! La réplique qui tue! La réplique du film!

"Je vais me coucher Olivier. Tu viens?"

"Non merci. Je vais dormir là… Une couverture suffira."

"Comme tu veux. Mais tu vas geler."

Marcus rentra dans la tente et je l'entendis s'allonger. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et regardant les étoiles, je repensais à tous ces évènements. Les fayots, et les dernières répliques de Flint, j'avais l'impression de revivre le film. La seule chose qui importait c'est que je n'aille pas dans la tente. Dans le film, c'est l'élément déclencheur. Le type entre dans la tente, s'allonge. Ils se tiennent chaud tous les deux, puis l'autre lui prend la main qu'il mène vers... non je veux pas. Il ne faut surtout pas que je rentre dans la tente. J' suis pas une tapette moi.

Peu de temps après, je pénétrais, tremblotant, dans la tente. Marcus me regardait et me dit:

"Je te l'avais bien dit!"

Je m'allongeais, aussi loin de lui que me le permettait cette petite tente, même pas magique. Marcus bougeait tellement qu'il finit par se recroquevillé au creux de mon ventre pendant son sommeil. Je le regardais. Il étais tellement attendrissant. Je posais ma tête tout contre la sienne, ses cheveux me chatouillant le visage. Sa chaleur et son odeur m'embaumaient. Je me laissais alors aller et je posais délicatement ma main sur son bras. Alors que je fermais les yeux, sa main m'agrippa. Je me relevais alors dans un sursaut, criant :

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI?"

On put alors entendre une envolée d'oiseaux de toutes sortes avant que Flint ne rétorque:

"MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT GIVRE DE CRIER COMME CA DUBOIS! EN PLUS T'AS DEMONTE LA TENTE!"

Je me tenais effectivement debout, la tente en appui sur ma tête.

On ramassa alors les affaires et on repris notre route dans la nuit. Nous arrivions à la forêt aux premiers rayons du soleil. Quand nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était debout et soulagé de nous revoir. Ca n'empêcha pas McGonagall et Rogue de nous mettre une punition carabinée.

Peu importait les colles, et les lignes, et les patates à éplucher avec les elfes de maison, et les points perdus… car j'avais passer le test de la Queerditch mountain avec brio (A/N: c'est qui brio?). J'étais sûr de savoir qui j'étais vraiment.

En plus, ça m'a bien fait rire parce que je trouvais ce nom complètement débile. Queerditch mountain. N'importe quoi! Ca me faisait penser à l'émission de télé moldue!

Alors que je me rendais à la première de mes vingt heures de colle, je croisais ma meilleure amie et lui lançais:

"Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que ça ne m'arriverait jamais!"

Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu mais quoi qu'il en soit , je supplie des reviews. S'il vous plait! Comment pourriez-vous résister à mes yeux de chien battu? Oui, effectivement... Peut être que ne pas les voir est une bonne raison... Mais pas suffisante!


End file.
